


His Dark Lady

by askarella



Series: Dark Raven Fics and Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Nipple Piercings, mentions of knifeplay and canniballism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her, and that was what had made him the best choice for her lover and her right hand man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dark Lady

He obeys her every wish, but yet he is more than her servant. He is her dark lover, the only one to have touched her intimately in any of her forms- her innocence was what she gave him in exchange for his loyalty. He is the only one that she trusts- yes, that much has not changed since they met in his dreams. He loves her, and that was what had made him the best choice for her lover and her right hand man.

The gold ring on his left nipple had a chain attached to it, and the chain was attached to a leash that she held in an iron grip as she rode him, slow and hard and unforgiving with a knife at his neck as her newest pet gnawed on the femur of his supper in the far corner. The ring around his cock was drenched in the evidence of her last two orgasms, just like they were drenched in sweat and blood from where she had carved a pretty bird on his side as a reward for bringing her her new pet so speedily.

He reveled in the pleasure-pain that their joinings always seemed to cause him. He needed his release, and badly- but his Lady’s needs must be met first, as his were of no importance in the grand scheme of things. She took and she took and she took as he gave and he gave and he gave. She was so happy with him tonight, for it seemed that the green one was the perfect pet for her- he was an efficient hunter who had no qualms about eating the ones who were deemed unsuitable for her needs.

As she came for the fifth time, she removed his cockring and she let him come inside of her, telling him how good of a bitch he was for her, telling him about their children ruling the new world that she was creating.  
And he was happy because his dark Lady was happy


End file.
